Category talk:Memory Alpha maintenance files
Placeholder space File:MA background.png|Monobook background File:Wiki-background|Oasis/Wikia background File:Wiki.png|Monobook logo File:Memory Alpha.svg|SVG version of the MA logo File:Memory Alpha original logo.png|Original MA logo File:Wiki-wordmark.png|Oasis header File:Memory Alpha wordmark.svg|SVG version of header File:Bullet.png|Forum bullet points File:Favicon.ico|Site icon in browsers File:External.png|External link icon File:Link external.png|External link icon File:Link secure.gif|Secure link icon File:Search logo.png|? File:Feed-icon.png|RSS feed icon File:Wikipedia.png|External link to Wikipedia icon File:STO link.png|External link to the STO wiki icon File:User trek.png|Monobook user icon FIle:MA redirect arrow.png|Oasis redirect arrow File:Memory Alpha Facebook Messenger Code.png|Facebook code File:Community-Page-Header.jpg|Community page header File:Community-header-background|Navigation fade to background image To keep used maintenance images out of . --Alan 13:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Subcategories :From MA:CS. Subcategories for language flags and article types. - 22:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think I'll be in favor of this, but could you give an example? I'm not clear what these entail..--Sennim (talk) 08:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) All the flags in Category:Memory Alpha maintenance files would go in the former category, while the images used in the template would go in the latter. - 23:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, now I see, the suggestion makes sense, so Support. If I may make a suggestion for the latter. Is it possible to make a subcat which read something like this TOS: such and so/film x? The last part ensures the pic is then immediately subcatted at its right production. I don't even know if this is possible, so it is a thought.Sennim (talk) 10:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so I have no idea what you're saying after the first sentence, and based on the rest I'm not sure I really understand the first one either. If you could clarify that would certainly help me. - 02:22, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry for my babbling, let me explain with an example. If you've this pic for example then I translated your intent that the subcat will be this: category: Memory Alpha images (realworld); My suggestion entailed, if and when a pic can be related to a specific production, enlarging it to , hoping that it will result in an additional ordering by production. But like I said, I don't even know if this is possible or even desirable -- Sennim (talk) 10:04, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I see what you're getting at now, but unfortunately I was talking about moving the just the images used for the articletype banners to their own category (see the bottom of of this page for most of them). Now that you mention it though, images like your example could also cite what production they were for, which, if the and templates are used, would add them to the correct files by production category. We do seem to have a lot of real world images that aren't in one of those categories, and it might be a good idea to create a template for linking to a series in general that would automaticly add the category for images that aren't from a single episode. - 14:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you got my gist; When I was replying to your elaborate request, I was already thinking (and thereby, arguably and incorrectly as it turns out, finetuning what you had in mind originally) that your original suggestion was fine for the in-universe part of an article, but what about the pics in the background sections of those articles, which the majority have by now. Anyways, you have my Support for your original suggestion...--Sennim (talk) 15:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC)